brucespringsteenfandomcom-20200214-history
Incident on 57th Street
Incident on 57th Street is a song from Bruce Springsteen's second album The Wild, the Innocent & the E Street Shuffle, released on September 11, 1973. It tells a romantic story against a New York street fight, similar to West Side Story. Lyrics Spanish Johnny drove in from the underworld last night With bruised arms and broken rhythm in a beat-up old Buick But dressed just like dynamite He tried sellin' his heart to the hard girls over on Easy Street But they sighed "Johnny it falls apart so easy and you know hearts these days are cheap" And the pimps swung their axes and said "Johnny you're a cheater." Well the pimps swung their axes and said "Johnny you're a liar" And from out of the shadows came a young girl's voice said: "Johnny don't cry" Puerto Rican Jane, oh won't you tell me what's your name. I want to drive you down to the other side of town where paradise ain't so crowded, there'll be action goin' down on Shanty Lane tonight All them golden-heeled fairies in a real bitch fight Pull .38s and kiss the girls good night Oh good night, it's alright Jane Now let them black boys in to light the soul flame We may find it out on the street tonight baby Or we may walk until the daylight maybe Well like a cool Romeo he made his moves, oh she looked so fine Like a late Juliet she knew he'd never be true but then she really didn't mind Upstairs a band was playin', the singer was singin' something about goin' home She whispered, "Spanish Johnny, you can leave me tonight but just don't leave me alone" And Johnny cried "Puerto Rican Jane, word is down the cops have found the vein" Oh them barefoot boys left their homes for the woods Them little barefoot street boys they say homes ain't no good They left the corners, threw away all their switchblade knives and kissed each other good-bye Johnny was sittin' on the fire escape watchin' the kids playin' down the street He called down "Hey little heroes, summer's long but I guess it ain't very sweet around here anymore" Janey sleeps in sheets damp with sweat, Johnny sits up alone and watches her dream on, dream on And the sister prays for lost souls, then breaks down in the chapel after everyone's gone Jane moves over to share her pillow but opens her eyes to see Johnny up and putting his clothes on She says "Those romantic young boys All they ever want to do is fight" Those romantic young boys They're callin' through the window "Hey Spanish Johnny, you want to make a little easy money tonight?" And Johnny whispered: Good night, it's all tight Jane I'll meet you tomorrow night on Lover's Lane We may find it out on the street tonight baby Or we may walk until the daylight maybe Category:Songs Category:The Wild, the Innocent & the E Street Shuffle songs Category:Live in Barcelona songs Category:Live Collection songs